Throne of Knowledge
Throne of Knowledge is the eleventh chapter of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Story After Byleth merges with Sothis, Rhea implores them to sit on the throne inside of the Holy Mausoleum. Suddenly, the Flame Emperor appears with the intention of raiding the Mausoleum and steal the Crest Stones inside. Events of the tomb differ slightly and the story takes a drastic turn. The future of Fódlan hinges on which house Byleth is instructing. All of these changes begins as the Flame Emperor's identity is finally revealed... Recruitment All Routes Alois - Can be recruited in the Monastery if Byleth is at least Level 15. Black Eagles Be warned that this can potentially be the final month to recruit any more students from outside of the Black Eagle house. By the end of this chapter, if the Crimson Flower route is selected, this will be the final month to recruit any remaining students. If the Silver Snow route is selected, they are given one additional month. If teaching the Black Eagles, Hubert will be temporarily unavailable from any activities for this month, including Tutoring. Additionally, Edelgard will not be playable during this month's mission, functioning as the boss. Unlike Hubert, she can still participate in this month's activities as normal. Blue Lions If teaching the Blue Lions, War for the Weak must be completed before the end of the month in order for Dedue to be playable in the Azure Moon route. Initial Enemies * / Armored Knights * / Fortress Knights * 5 Thieves * / Archers * / Experimental Demonic Beasts * 6 Dark Mages * 5 Brigands * / / Priests * 1 Assassin * 1 Flame Emperor Items * Crest Stone, drop from enemy Thieves and Brigands. Automatically leave your inventory/convey after the map is completed. * Vulnerary, drop from enemy Priest (Hard and Maddening only). * Advanced Seal, automatically at the end of the map if at least half of the Crest Stones were protected. * Rusted Bow (Silver Bow) and Knowledge Gem, Automatically at the end of the map if all the Crest Stones were protected. Strategy Enemy units are tasked with stealing Crest Stones, so not all of them will target your units (watch the aggro lines). This gives the player more leeway to target the other enemies, such as the Monsters. Also, when the thieves have stolen one or more Crest Stone, only a select few will target your units if they are in the way to the marked exit zone. Others will circumvent your units (or use the Pass skill in Maddening mode). The units on the stairs move as one group if a player unit enters their aggro zone. Rewards Enemy units will raid the tomb of the Crest Stones there and may or may not raid more than one. The player is tasked to recover as many of them as possible by killing the bandits. If a bandit is carrying more than one Crest Stone, the player will recover all of them upon killing the bandit. Depending on how many are recovered, the player is rewarded with increasingly better rewards. The most important of these rewards is the Knowledge Gem, which increases the rate at which a character will earn skill levels while equipped. Since one can only get up to two Knowledge Gems during any playthrough, it is highly advisable to ensure that all of the Crest Stones are recovered. Category:Three Houses Chapters